Prelude To Destruction
by Ouji Vejita1
Summary: The story of Vegeta as a slave of Frieza. Some plans of Frieza's are foiled by a few Saiya-jins, find out what happens!


Description: This story is based on the life of Vegeta, basically of his time as a hostage of  
Frieza. Oh yes, please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own properties to any names used in this story, nor do I own Dragonball/Z/GT.  
  
Feelings of hate and anger raced through his mind, as he lay in his bed. His eyes were closed, and he was turned  
to the most shadow-hidden wall. He wanted to avoid the small cameras put in his room, for security reasons. He thought to himself..  
  
*How am I living like this..? Ordered around by some freak changeling, stuffed into this small prison-like room because of my superior race! I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jin..this will never go unaccounted for, Frieza!*  
  
Vegeta had finally fallen asleep, but Guldo wandered around in the halls of the larg empire. Frieza had obviously sent him out to check for anything disruptive. It was about midnight, and Vegeta had already fallen asleep. He opened his eyes slowly, a Saiya-jin half smile-half grin appearing on his face.  
He stood by the door to his tiny chamber. As soon as Guldo landed a step afront of Vegetas door, he was surprised by a quick slam of the door. Vegeta pulled Guldo into the froom, holding him by his collar. Guldo was about to yell out, but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"Say one word, and I'll kill you now!"  
  
Immediately, Guldo had shut his mouth, knowing that Vegeta would indeed kill him. This was Vegeta's first step of revenge.  
  
*Good..they all have their scouters off, they won't detect my energy.*  
  
"Vegeta..you don't want to do this." Guldo whispered.  
  
"Why not..? You all deserve to die, especially the scum, Frieza!"  
  
"It's not smart to talk about Frieza li--" Guldo blurted out, but was interrupted by  
a stiff punch to the stomach. He throw him into the corner where the camera would not see, and  
began to stomp Guldo's lights out. Guldo let out a few loud groans of pain, but was soon shut up by a gloved hand  
gripped to his throat.  
  
"You knew I would kill you sooner or later, you piece of garbage!" In an instant, Vegeta squeezed the fingers on his hands together, crushing whatever of a throat Guldo had. Vegeta tossed his battered body into the air. Trying to be as un-noticable as possible, Vegeta destroyed  
Guldo's body, or whatever was left of it. He then layed dowm, leaving a smirk on his face as he drifted off into the world of dreams. Maybe killing made him sleep easy.  
  
About 3 days later, the Ginyu Force had met, along with Frieza's henchmen.  
  
"This isn't good, Lord Frieza..we've been losing henchmen day by day now, at this rate we'll be out of people to keep the Saiya-jin in line.." Ginyu reported.  
  
"I know, I know..But..what do you mean? I could keep them all in line myself.." Frieza let out a slight chuckle, floating about in his spaceship.  
  
"I say we torture the monkey who did this for days! So he can experience what our people felt!" Blurted out Recoome, one of the two remaining Ginyu members.  
  
"Dont worry, he'll get what's coming to him." Frieza said, as he left the room they were all in, floating in his ship.  
  
Well, here's a little roster of people that Frieza has on his side. There's Ginyu, Recoome, Dodoria, and Zarbon. Along with about 15-20 other unkown aliens. The first four were about the only ones who could handle Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sat alone at his table, away from the others. He didn't want his emotions to be show, for he was a Prince, but he knew they all felt the same way. He was approached by Nappa and Raditz, the only two Saiya-jin he knew well around here.  
  
"Nappa, Raditz.." Vegeta said, while he took a bite of a chicken leg he had.  
  
"You know the procedure, Vegeta.." Raditz said.  
  
"Right after you eat.." Nappa said to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta finished most of his food. Then talked.. "Yes, I know..we can't be seen together though, they'll know we're plotting something.  
  
"You're right," said Nappa, "but have you heard about Guldo and some other goons?"  
  
"Yeah," Raditz said, "they are all disappearing one by one, each night!"  
  
"Heard about it?" Replied Vegeta, "Let's just say I knew about it beforehand," Vegeta whispered.  
  
"Ha!" Blurted Raditz!  
  
"For some reason, we thought it was you!" Nappa followed.   
  
"Okay, but go now.." Vegeta told them. The two nodded and all went to seperate tables.  
  
Tune in for Chapter Two! 


End file.
